I Love You, son
by MalloryInTheMiddle
Summary: s2-ep12: 'Krelboyne Girl' Hal goes to Francis to tell him something he couldn't say over the phone; and ends up staying to do something he couldn't do over the phone, too. Parental incest.


I'm not into parental incest (in this fandom) but it was just an idea... ¯\(°_°)/¯

* * *

Francis was practicing his shot on the pool table, late in the evening.

"Hello, son," said Hal walking into the room.

Francis was surprised to see his father at Marlin Academy. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"You drove eight hours just to talk to me?"

"Well, I thought it best that I do this face-to-face, man-to-man."

"What is it," asked Francis, growing uneasy.

"I haven't been honest about my feelings," sighed Hal.

The cadet that was in the room, falling asleep on a chair, sensed something and quickly left, leaving them alone in the dim room.

"That's what you came all the way down to tell me?" Francis sounded impatient.

"Well, that, and your mother said you can come home from military school and I told her I didn't think it was a good idea."

"What?!" Francis was shocked.

"Francis, I can't have you come home, because having you here is the only thing that keeps me sane." Hal paused to take a step closer to Francis. "I don't think I can fight these feelings anymore, when you're near me."

Francis dropped his pool stick and hugged Hal.

"Francis, don't! You make it so hard."

Francis nuzzled his father's neck. "I missed you, dad."

Hal lost all control. He pushed Francis against the pool table, before attacking him with hurried kisses.

"Unh…!..dad," groaned Francis, letting himself be pushed farther onto the table, until he was fully seated on it.

Hal fit perfectly in between Francis's legs. But he grabbed onto Francis's knees and pushed them back, further, to slot their groins together.

"Forgive me, son," said Hal, solemnly. He reached into Francis's pants and boxers and pulled them down.

Hal felt really guilty about cheating on Lois, and possibly, defiling Francis, but Francis wanted it just as bad as Hal.

Francis leaned back and let Hal have his way. Hal carefully grazed his hand on Francis's balls and slowly went up to squeeze the base of his cock. He used his other hand to reach under Francis's shirt and pull on his nipples. Francis's cock started leaking at the tip and Hal coated his hands with it to slickly fist Francis's dick.

"Dad, please," panted Francis.

"No, Francis. I can't," said Hal, contrary to his words, he pulled Francis off the table and bent him over it. Hal fiddled with his jeans quickly. He pulled down his pants down, leaving only his briefs. He shoved two fingers in his mouth and coated them with spit before driving them into Francis.

Francis mewled, letting his father have his way with him. "Dad, now, fuck me now. Please..." he pleaded.

Hal spit into his hand, messily coating his own dick with it. He leaned over Francis, kissing him behind the ear. "I love you, son." At the same time he drove into Francis. Not giving Francis a chance to adjust.

Francis clawed at the pool table's soft material. But Francis was a complete slut for his father; he would never ask him to stop. The intrusion soon felt pleasurable, and he began rocking back on Hal's cock. "Dad, please, touch me," whined Francis.

Hal dug his fingers into Francis's hips before giving a hard tug, making him bottom out in Francis. He knew he hit Francis's spot when Francis threw his head back in a sob. But Hal pushed him back, forcefully onto the table, not letting go of his hip to keep Francis's ass in the air, at his disposal. Hal began pistoning in and out of Francis easily in a slow pulse, watching his dick slide in and out of his ass.

Francis rutted against the table trying to get some friction. Until Hal reached around for Francis's cock that was hard and still leaking. "Dad..!"

"Francis…son," Hal growled. And that's all it took and Francis was spurting all over the pool table, the white ropes soaking the green material. Hal came, too, filling Francis.

When Hal pulled out, Francis quickly turned around and kissed his dad, clutching to his jacket, like he was scared his father would be taken away from him. Hal bent down to pull Francis's pants up as well as his own. He was about to step away but Francis held on to him.

"Dad, please," he begged, trying to get another kiss from Hal.

"No, son. We can't do this, anymore," said Hal, keeping him at arm's length.

Hal wanted to say why this was wrong. Why they shouldn't be. So hopefully he could convince himself and Francis if he said it aloud. But he couldn't. He couldn't with Francis looking at him that way.

"I love you, son," he said quietly, again and quickly left before Francis could say anything else, because it would break his heart.

After that, Francis didn't call home for a month.

* * *

I meant to write just porn but I ended up writing sad? (」ﾟヘﾟ)」


End file.
